Finale
by Fire Soul FT
Summary: AU. Este fic participa en el reto especial de aniversario del foro los Grandes Juegos Mágicos."Es una noche sin estrellas. Y la luna ha decidido no ascender al firmamento." [Silver.F][Mika][Gray.F] ¿Me regalan un review? Se recomienda leer la historia con el siguiente acompañamiento musical: (watch?v gHEcexcoic0)


Este fic participa en el reto especial de aniversario del foro los Grandes Juegos Mágicos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen sino al mangaka Hiro Trolshima.

Ronda relámpago.

.

.

.

.

FINALE

Es una noche sin estrellas. Y la luna ha decidido no ascender al firmamento. Es una noche oscura. La lluvia cae con fiereza sobre el techo del cobertizo, y el chico que se encuentra —atado— dentro de éste, escucha risas que no salen de ningún lugar. Oye voces que hablan en un idioma que no comprende, pero tiene certeza de que no planean nada bueno.

Tiene miedo, miedo de no volver a ver a su familia. Miedo de no ver de nuevo la luz del sol. Miedo a la muerte, a dejar este mundo.

Pero cuando alguien —o algo— entra al lugar, reprime sus miedos. No dejará que nadie piense que es débil.

—¡¿Qué quieres de mi, maldito?!

El presente en la habitación no responde, y el chico siente el sonido de un revolver cargándose. Segundos después el arma es disparada. El sonido ahogado por el rugir del cielo. Siente dolor un momento y luego... Ya no siente nada.

OoOoOoO

Semanas después encuentran el pequeño cuerpo de Gray Fullbuster por el olor que éste desprendía. En el cobertizo la carne podrida apesta y varias moscas se posan sobre el muerto.

Cuando llegan los forenses determinan que la causa de muerte fue una herida de bala en la cabeza. Notan también que hay una sustancia blancuzca y de textura gelatinosa emanando del esfínter de la víctima. Los forenses, horrorizados, determinan que dicha sustancia, es reciente.

El cuerpo es llevado hasta el laboratorio de criminología, donde se llama a la madre del difunto.

Cuando llega y reconoce a su hijo, apoya la cabeza en el pecho de él. Sin importarle el putrefacto hedor a muerte.

Los forenses deciden revelarle a la madre que el cuerpo de su hijito, fue abusado sexualmente luego de muerto, y que dados los hechos, están frente a un individuo que padece necrofilia.

Desde ese día, la mujer queda trastornada, traumatizada. Ya no sale de su casa, habla sola, y llama a las autoridades por las noches pidiendo que busquen a su hijo desaparecido, alegando que no está muerto. Que los forenses mienten, porque quieren verla sufrir.

Con el tiempo la investigación avanza. Hasta que mediante pruebas, análisis de ADN tanto de la víctima como del semen recolectado, y otros medios, se llega a la sentencia de que el asesino es nada más ni nada menos que el propio padre de Gray. Silver Fullbuster.

La policía llama y comunica los descubrimientos.

La madre no puede creerlo, directamente no es capaz de procesarlo. Deja caer el teléfono por la impactante verdad. Y dentro de ella, algo le susurra, con voz insidiosa, seductora.

— _Tienes que buscarlo... encontrarlo... vamos... vamos..._

La mujer sale de su casa luego de recibir aquella llamada, casi inconsciente de sus propios movimientos. Camina de forma automatizada, sus ojos están vidriosos, es como si hubiera entrado en un especie de trance. La oscuridad de la noche camufla su silueta, y ríe. Nadie sabe por qué, pero Mika suelta una siniestra carcajada que quiebra el silencio.

 _Vamos... encuéntralo... mátalo... ya sabes a dónde ir..._

OoOoOoO

Silver Fullbuster salía del bar que frecuentaba los miércoles por la noche. Satisfecho por el niño que acababa de violar, caminó tranquilo.

Al doblar la esquina sintió que alguien lo observaba desde las sombras. Viró la cabeza con brusquedad y se quedó mirando a la nada. Cuando miró de nuevo hacia adelante, el rostro de Mika estaba a escasos centímetros del de él y ésta —con una fuerza imposible para una mujer de su complexión— lo dejó inconsciente de un golpe en la cabeza.

OoOoOoO

Silver despertó con un dolor en la cabeza, quiso moverse, pero al intentarlo descubrió que sus movimientos eran restringidos por cadenas, giró la cabeza para ver donde estaba pero no veía nada, estaba todo oscuro. La única luz que se podía apreciar era la de una rendija que estaba cercana a su rostro.

Mientras forcejeaba por liberarse, su visión se acostumbró a la oscuridad y pudo darse cuenta que estaba metido en una caja, de estilo ataúd. Se sobresaltó.

—¡Mika! ¡déjame salir de aquí!

No obtuvo respuesta. Solo se escuchaba el canto de una mujer y el sonido de una pala cavando.

Cuando la tierra comenzó a taparlo, y a colarse por la rendija, empezó a exaltarse a sobremanera. Se retorcía violentamente y las cadenas —que estaban muy apretadas— comenzaron a despellejarle la piel. Mika no se detuvo, siguió echando tierra encima, hasta que sepultó vivo al bastardo que le había arrebatado a su Gray.

Esa era su venganza...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor.**

Tuve que quitar muchas cosas que quería poner por el límite de palabras, así que no creo que haya quedado como esperaba.

Lo hice escuchando ésta música: watch?v=gHEcexcoic0

Lo ideal sería que la escucharan mientras lo leen.

750 palabras exactas.

Subiré el final que en realidad le quería poner como uno alternativo cuando la ronda relámpago termine.


End file.
